Materials handling vehicles are known comprising a carriage assembly movably mounted to a mast assembly of a materials handling vehicle comprising a lifting carriage and a fork carriage mounted on the lifting carriage for lateral movement relative to the lifting carriage. A fork-supporting member of the fork carriage may be formed having a fork-receiving hook. It is known to form the fork-supporting member having the fork-receiving hook using a hot rolling process involving a specifically designed hot rolling die. The cost of the die is expensive and the cost of manufacturing the hot rolled material from which a plurality of the fork-supporting members are formed decreases with volume.